


Not Powered By Love

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Ami discovers why Chibiusa's Pink Moon Stick doesn't work properly.





	

Chibiusa flopped down between Rei and Minako and sighed.

“What’s wrong, Chibiusa?” asked Makoto, sliding over a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Chibiusa took one and chomped down before answering.  “I don’t understand why my Pink Moon Stick doesn’t work right.  It worked okay back home.”

Usagi barely looked up from the manga she was attempting to hide behind her math book, “Maybe it needs new batteries.”  Even her hair drooped as the others began to chide her.

“Stupid Usagi!” sneered Chibiusa.

“Batteries?”  Rei scoffed.  “Really?  Batteries?”

“Does your Spiral Heart Moon Rod use batteries?” asked Minako.

Usagi perked up.  “Nope!” she grinned.  “It’s powered by the love Mamo and I have for each other.”

There was some serious eye-rolling at that comment.

“Chibiusa, may I examine your Stick?” asked Ami.

“Sure.”  Chibiusa reached into her subspace pocket, pulled out the Stick and handed it to Ami.

Ami pulled out the Mercury Computer from her subspace pocket, opened it and aimed it at the Stick as the others watched closely.  Ami sighed softly and put her Computer away.  She reached out and picked up the Stick and, to the shock of four of the girls, unscrewed the bottom and tilted it until two cylindrical objects fell into her palm.  She ignored the groans and turned to Rei.  “Rei, do you have two C batteries?”

Softly spoken but not unheard was “I TOLD you so!”


End file.
